Fix My Broken Heart
by XxNightmare97xx
Summary: Cut off from the rest of the world because he's different he searches for his place in the world...Will he find it? or will he crumble to pieces? Warning...Yaoi if you dont like it then dont read
1. I Am Your Puppet

This is my first time attempting to write a story that follows the manga I doubt that it will be good enough or not but I will do my best ( judging by how the story comes out it might only has some parts that will be based on the manga and some that might not ) ^.^

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) but i do own some characters that are not from the series

Warning: Ciel x Oc x Sebastian

Chapter 1

The night air was corrupted with the smell of smoke and blood, he awoke to the feeling of rain touching his skin, he always hated when it rains because with every drop that touches his soft smooth skin it felt like needles piercing through him, and yet at the same time he always loved when it rained it made him feel safe he felt comfort from those tiny drops that fell from the sky.

It took him awhile realize that he was in an unfamiliar back alley. "What...am I doing here... where am I?" He said as he desperately tried to remember how he even ended up in this place. He felt a sharp pain in his head as he forced himself to scan his surroundings.

"What beautiful red hair you have!"

Frightened I brought myself closer to the wall as the owner of the voice came closer. "Run get up and run!" I desperately thought to myself but my body refused to listen to me. I wanted to scream as a man dressed in all black stepped out of the shadows but mu voice was caught in my throat.

I pressed my back harder onto the way, trembling in fear "Sebastian what are you doing who is that boy?" Ciel said as he walked beside Sebastian.

"I don't know." I clung onto my jacket holding it for dear life, afraid of the two strangers in front of me. "Hey you what's your name?" Ciel asked him but got nothing in return, after a few moments of silence Ciel sighed, slightly irritated and turned to Sebastian and said "Grab him and let's go."

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian said as he gave the Ciel a bow, and went towards me.

I looked up to find Sebastian in my face, I tried to crawl away but he grabbed me by the back of my jacket picking me up, I tried to fight him off but he was obviously way stronger than me. "P-Put m-me d-down!" I stuttered still trying to break free of his grasp but he just ignored my futile efforts and places me inside carriage across from the boy who looked about twelve. "Who..." I began to say but Ciel interrupted me "Ciel Phantomhive head of the Phantomhive manor." I stared at the him confusion obviously shown in my face, I have never heard of the Phantomhive household before, then I soon remember that something was completely different here but I couldn't put my finger on it since this was actually my first time leaving the comfort of my home..."MY HOME!" I accidentally shouted out loud, and I forgot I was not alone in the carriage, so I lowered my head in embarrassment as Ciel said nothing of my sudden outburst, and he instead just stared at me.

"S-Sorry..." I was about to tell him my name but the carriage suddenly came to a stop and I almost fell from the shock.

Ciel stepped out of the carriage and signaled for me to get out, I hesitated a bit before stepping out, eyes wide and mouth opened I stared at the huge house in front of me amazed that this large house, well mansion, belonged to a kid, as if reading my thoughts Ciel's butler smirked at me I ignored him and speed walked after Ciel. I watched quietly as Ciel entered a room and sat down behind the desk that was near a window, feeling out-of-place and uncomfortable I leaned against the wall with my head down. "You there, what is your name?"

I kept my head down for a few more minutes before lifting it, meeting Ciel's graze, that bored expression that held big blue eyes seemed to be sucking me in, I felt my face get warmer as a blush threatened to appear on my face, making me look away from them

"I...I don't have a name...I'm a monster with no friends or parents." I said as I forced myself to hold in the tears that tried to force their way out of my eyes

Ciel said nothing I could feel his eyes on me it was like they were burning me from the inside out. I jumped as the door opened and closed, I looked up to find Sebastian standing there near Ciel with a tray in his hands, I opened my mouth to say something but my head suddenly stared hurting and I collapsed and fainted from the pain.

_"Monster, it's a demon help!" The voices screamed as they seemed to grow farther and farther away from me. "A demon what is going on?" I mumbled softly, and I could smell smoke all around me. My eyes roamed the dreamscape, and I witness a small mob crowd around a child who was crying and clinging onto a stuffed bear._

_"DIE DEMON!" The angry mob screamed as they tossed their pitch forks at the child_

_My eyes widen, and a gasp escapes me as I saw this. "Stop it, don't bully him!" I yelled at the mob hoping that they could hear be but they couldn't. I ran towards the child as the fire began to surround him, burning his favorite bear, the only possession to his nameless self. I stopped as the boy was suddenly surrounded by wind, knocking out the flames and angry mobs. His body began to twitch and rain fell from the sky, filling the night time sky with clouds, and he started to laugh, causing fear to build up in the villagers once more, with his cold eyes filled with murderous intent he stared at the fools, and smirked as he saw their frightened expressions._

_The villagers ran away screaming, the boy laughed another cruel laugh as tears of blood began to fall down his eyes, pure black wings grew from his back and thunder roared as it made a direct hit, injuring half the villagers._

_"S-Stop...Stop!" I screamed as I ran in front of the people blocking them from the demon who I knew was me. "Stop don't kill anymore just please stop if you keep this up you'll be alone for the rest of your life is that what you want!" I knew it was pointless to try and talk some sense to myself, it was already too late I was already covered in the blood of the people. They were all right I was a monster who didn't deserve to live, I shouldn't even exist, and yet there I was destroying the very people who were set on taking my life. I always ended up being betrayed but people who I thought I could trust I was scared to even look someone in the face but most of all, I was scared of myself, scared that one day I'll self-destruct or even worst go on a killing spree murdering innocent people._

_The thought of seeing a million innocent people die because of a demon like me struck me like a knife in my heart. "STOP, STOP IT DON'T DONT SHOW ME THESE IMAGES ANYMORE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE PLEASE JUST GO AWAY!" I screamed at myself I knew I was a dreadful monster but I'd always force myself into thinking i was human, I'm always remind of that night, it constantly haunts my dreams every night, there's not a single day that I don't remember that dreadful day, it was so clear to me I could smell the smoke and taste the blood in my mouth and could hear their screams so clearly, I could see the cruel twisted smile on my face, it was so sickening, I constantly tried to make myself forget._

My nightmare vanished into thin air as I jolted up, breathing heavily I wrapped my arms around my legs, once again feeling tears trying to escape my eyes. "I tried so hard to forget that day but I can never forget, how I can still hear their souls screaming out in pain to me why...why did a monster like me even exist?" I cried, not realizing that I was not alone.

"Interesting so it turns out you really are a demon" I looked over to find Sebastian standing in front of me smirking, I nearly feel out of bed...bed when did the hell did I get in a bed?

Sebastian snickered at my confused face "I carried you here when you fainted in the study you were having a rather intriguing dream." he said as he smiled at me. I frowned not liking the fake smile he was giving me, is my past funny to him? Does he find some sort of sick amusement from my past, the thought of Sebastian just laughing at me pissed me off, I glared at him, wanting to punch the crap out of him but it took mostly all of my will power to decide against as I inhaled deeply and sighed.

Wait a minute I thought to myself as I remember the words he just said I focused on those words it turns out you really are a demon what the hell does that mean? Does he know something about my past, it couldn't be right but I couldn't help but look at him and say "Wait a second did you just say I'm a demon?"

"Yes. You may look human, but your scent is definitely demon, plus the tail and the ears are a dead giveaway." He said pointing at the extra appendages on me.

My eyes grew wide as everything he just said my scent is he some sort of dog or something? but the reason for this appearance my unusual blood red hair and yellowish black eyes it all slowly started to make sense, but the only pieces that were still missing was where did I come from?, How did I end up in that village? Do I even have parents? I stared him in the face but there was this uneasy feeling in my chest, and I began to wonder just who, no, what Sebastian really is, something about him just seemed off but i couldn't place my finger on it. "No normally demons don't have parents have any parents but in your case you're a special kind of demon, a rare one actually, how did you ended up in that little town I don't know and where you come from I don't know the answer to that either but I'm sure your aware that you're in a different time than before." he said as if he could read my thoughts. I slowly nodded at him, I didn't know how to explain it but I could tell that he wasn't human either. Sebastian smirked and said "I am a demon as well but I am also the Phantomhive manor's head butler, put these on the young master wishes to see you and also can you hide your ears and tail?" He said as he handed the clothes to me.

"Uhm I think so." I said as I stripped off the clothes I had on before, a little shy of undressing and dressing in front of him but I just shrugged it off and slipped into the ones he gave me I began scanning a way for me to hide my ears and tail, then I remembered a spell I used to use before when I was still in that other world but I never knew exactly how I knew that spell I just did but I always wondered about it just like I wondered about my ears and tail and then I remembered that Sebastian mentioned that I was some kind of special demon, still not fully understanding there was still some minor pieces to the puzzle that was missing but shrugged it off as I quickly chanted the spell and my ears and tail vanished, I smiled extremely proud of myself for remembering I haven't use that spell in a while not till that day when, I stopped myself as I felt tears trying to force their way out my eyes.

"Right this way." Sebastian said as I followed him into Ciel's study, Ciel looked at us as we entered the room. "I'm sure you know by now that Sebastian is a demon just like you right?" Ciel said as I leaned against the wall once again, feeling my voice caught up in my throat once again, I nodded but stared him straight in the eyes...well eye since the other one is covered with an eye patch there was something strange about Ciel as well but what was it something about the both of them seems a bit off but once again i shrugged it off, not wanting to get involve with them.

"It's bothersome to just keep calling you...you so from now on your name will be Kite. Now Kite are you willing to throw away your past and serve me?" He asked me, getting straight to the point of what he wanted out of me.

My eyes grew wide, he wasn't serious right, it was a strange thing to ask a stranger I couldn't help but think what use I possibly am to him? I thought it over for a while maybe I could use these two to find the answer to my questions even if it met being Ciel's servant, I was kind of scared cause they both kind of creep me out and I didn't really want anything to do with them but reluctantly I agreed "Y-Yes..."I stuttered. I may not know the trouble I was getting myself into but if it plan on getting any answers I was willing to do whatever he asked of me, I am grateful to him, if he hadn't found me I don't know what would have happened to me, but that doesn't me I fully trust them or anything, it just means I have nothing better to do.

"From today own your life is in my hands, your life is mines, your another player in my chess board, you shall be my second butler and since you're a demon as well you shall aid Sebastian since he's the head butler but remember this you can never betray me, swear your loyalty to me."

I couldn't help but think what a brat he was but I didn't dare say it out loud, I hesitated for a moment before slowly bowing down and said, "Y-Yes young master." I slowly walked over to him not knowing what i was even doing as I placed an earring in his ear, shaking and said "this is my contract to you, until I am no longer needed I am yours, when I become of no use to you the contract will disappear" Wait how the hell did I know about making contracts and where the hell did I get that earring from, I was screaming inside my head, what the hell is going on with me why the hell is my body having a mind of its own. I mentally panicked but I made sure not to show it on my face...somehow

Ciel and Sebastian both smirked at me and even I couldn't help but back up against the wall, this was all just weird just too weird, what the hell is going on, at that very moment I felt my life change in an instant, maybe I did make the right choice by staying here as a bodyguard and a puppet to a twelve-year-old or maybe they'll be the ones using me. I had a feeling my life may have just gotten worst, I started to freak out and I had the sudden urge to just run but because of that stupid contract I'm trapped here, I shivered at their stares, It was like they were trying to read me like a book, really pull yourself to together man you can do this.

I cleared my throat as they continued to stare me down, I turned around and tried to put up a different image but failing horribly at it, I could feel their smirks getting wider than before, it was really creepy and annoying, what the hell did I just get myself into?

But I can't help but wonder will this house be my new home?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone nightmare here i know your waiting pateintly for an update but im sorry im haveing a writer's block right now i cant think of any think to write it makes me wonder why did i even write these stories in the first place maybe it was because i wanted to be able to write an exciting story just like these other ones...i still a newbie though and i know i have a long ways to go...almost theirs just a lot going on right not so im not sure if ill be updating any sooner i even often wonder how you my readers feel about both of my stories please tell me your thoughts i would really appercatie your flames oh and i noticed i made some errors so please excuse me im just too lazy to fix it -_- oh and please if you have any ideas you would like to share with me then please by all means tell me i could really use the help (: but anyway i think i should wrap this up now xD but hopefully this writer's block goes away soon or kite,sebsatian and ciel will be mad at me(wolfram is already is though xD**


	3. Fragment

**Hello everyone...Honestly i didn't plan on updating today my best friend is upset and my older sister is in pain but i forced myself to you write this and i also had a minor writer's block so please enjoy and please dont forget to review...feel free to flame me if you want thank you (: oh the paring might end up being CielxOcxSebastian but anyway if you have any questions please feel free to ask (:...please forgive me for the wait **

* * *

Chapter 2

_"You damn monster!"  
they screamed over and over again, I began to cover my eyes and cry wishing that the noise would just disappear._

_"Monsters like you should just die!"_

_Everything I ever held dare was taken away from me I had nothing left, i always wonder why someone like me even existed, I knew I was three times stronger and faster than those people but not once did I do any harm to them, even though they all attempted to rob me of my life. From that very day when I destroyed that village that's when this nightmares appeared, I could hear the screams and cries and everyones soul and i ripped through their fragile body, I could smell and taste their blood in my mouth and yet I just laughed and grinned as they begged for their lives over and over and over again, I killed and killed and killed until nothing was left but ash._

_I only laughed as i was surrounded by a suffocating slience while the tears of blood stained my cheeks. The image of my sadistic mode frightened me,as I watched the scene before me for the fourth time I froze in terror as those cruel,and cold eyes and that wicked smile stared at me._

_"This is what you are and will always be"_

_"N-No T-Thats not true" I said softly i could barely heard myself speak,But my inner demon just laughed at me "You naive little fool do you honestly believe that someone could love a demon like you" It said as it smirked at me. My body began to shake and I tried to force myself to calm down but my body refused to listen to me._

_"Ha! get real no one could ever love you not even the man you treated as a father even he betrayed you and tried to murder you in cold blood"_

_"YOU LIAR HE WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" I shouted, that kind and gentle man would never do something like that, he never showed any hate towards me not even for a second. I knew that what he said was true all of it but I just didnt want to beileve it, I thought that the pain would hurt less if I did_

_"You forced yourself to forget that day but its's still in the back of your mind stop playing innocent you were the one to kill him anyway"_

_I violently shook my head and screamed " LIAR YOUR A LIAR I WOULD NEVER KILL FATHER...YOU YOUR THE ONE WHO KILLED HIM!" My inner demon just laugh at my comment. _

_"You say I killed him? ha! who are you trying to deceive yourself? you know as well as I that we are both one and the same, I am you take a good look this is what you really are just accept it and your'll feel better face it, you were born this way"  
_

* * *

"NO!" I screamed as I woke up sweating, I touched my face and noticed that tears began to fall from my eyes, I wipe my face on my shirt and got of bed. I sensed a presence in the room my movement stilled for a split second as soon figured out that it was only Sebastian, I walked over to the closet and began to get dressed and could swear I felt his stare on me, like he was watching my every move or something, it made me blush but I decided to shake it off but I couldnt help but wonder what was going on in his head Ah if only I could read munds. "We have work to do follow me ".

I walked three feet behind, Ever since that day I never liked for people to walk or be near me. When Finny,Bard and Maylene tried to approach me I quickly back away from them, there were even times when I would curl up in a ball and scream Ah! as they tried to touch me from behind, Sebastian and Ciel always laughed at me. It pissed me off that these two found some kind of sick amusement out of this, these damn jerks, sometimes I just want to kill them.

As we entered Ciel's room to find him sitting on the bed glaring at us I had to resist the urge to laugh at him he looked more harmless than menacning, like he couldn't hurt a fly.  
"What the hell took you so long!"Ciel said as he got off the bed and walked closer to me

I laughed nervously and back up trying to find an excuse I looked at Sebastian with a "help me out here face" but he simplely just smirked and decided to ingore me, I mouth the words "you bastard" and he just snickered at me, ugh he was really starting to piss me off even more, this jerk ass was just dieing to be killed by me. I glared at him before I turned back to Ciel who was now right in my face, I started freaking out and breathing hard.

"Uhm...I-I...please forgive me I uhm..." I couldn't even finnish my sentence oh how I wish that someone would come to my rescue right bout now,I cursed myself for being this way.

When my legs started to give out, Ciel sat back on the bed with an amused look on his face, that damn brat always torturing he if it wasnt for this stupid contract he would be dead by now but then again I dont like using violence againist a mere child or other people for that matter.

As Ciel and Sebastian began to talk about some serial killer I quietly began to sing a song to myself hoping that would calm me down just enough to think straight even if it's only for a moment, I dont remember who or where I learnt this song from but all I can remember is that I use to sing all the time.

_"Paint yourself a picture~ _

_Of what you look~_

_like_

_Maybe then they just~_

_might_

_Feel an ounce of your pain...~_

_Come into focus~_

_Step out of the shadows~_

_It's a losing battle~_

_Theres no need to be ashamed~.._

_Cause they dont even know you _

_All they see is scars_

_ They dont see_

_The angels living in your heart~_

_ Let them find the real you buried deep within_

_Let the know with all you got that_

_You are not your skin..._

_Oh~ Oh~_

_And when they start to judge you_

_show them your true colors_

_And do on to others_

_As you have done to you_

_Just rise above thid_

_Kill them with your_

_Kindness ingorance is blindness_

_Their the ones that stand to lose~_

_Cause they dont even know you_

_All they know is scars_

_They dont see the angels~_

_ Living in your heart_

_Let them find the real you _

_Buried deep within _

_Let them know with all you got_

_That you are not your skin~_

_Oh~~~~Oh~~~_

_Well they dont even know you_

_All they see is scars~_

_And they dont see the angels~_

_Living in your heart_

_So let see the real you_

_Buried deep within_

_Let them know with all you got that you_

_Are not you are not _

_Your skin_

_Oh~ Oh~_

I stopped singing and a soft smile appeared on my lips because that song always helped me get through the days, even when I felt like I couldn't go on, I would always sing to a point where singing became apart of my life, all alone I would sing, pretending that I was a famous singer playing at a concert. I giggled at how silly and naive I words, not noticing that all eyes were on me, I was lost in my own little,yet peaceful world. I began to think about all the little things that made me happy but they were already gone far beyond my reach. The things I held dear to my heart were forever gone but I always longed for them...My bear,...my guitar... And the little momment of peace that I once had they were all gone. One the day that I lost them all I even lost the will to sing it was all replaced with despair, and anger.

"I miss my guitar but its already to late, it probably got burnt in the fire" I whispered to myself, there was a smile in my face but my eyes held something else.

"What a beautiful singing voice you have"

My eyes shot up to find Ciel and Sebastian looking at me, I had completely forgotten about them, I blushed and quickly averted my graze, how could I have been so careless?

"T-Thats n-not t-true I uhm"

"What is the name of that song?"

"Uhm i-it's called skin by Sixx A.M it's a s-song that I...Used to sing" I began to wonder why do I even still remember that song I haven't sung that in years so why, why now?"

"Sixx A.M?"

"Uhm its...a band...i-in my world..there was rock bands I uhm used to listen to and so I could learn how to play it on my guitar"

I heard them both laugh at me and clap at me and i could feel my face getting redder by the minutes, I was embrassed I had never sung that song or any songs for that matter in front of anyone before, ever since the day were i watched my dreams set fire right in front of my very eyes i swore to myself that i would never sing again, yet it didn't really feel bad being able to sing in front of others before I never really wanted to sing in front of anyone but my...I cut that thought out of my head i did not want to think of that man as my father not ever again. Since that day I always wondered why was the world always so cruel to me and Why was I the only one to suffer?

Why does my existence bring me nothing but misfortune and grief, Was this all meaning of my pitiful life, Was I born to suffer like this?

My eyes grew wide as i remembered something, my favorite guitar and my other belongs that was lucky enough to not get destroyed in the fire, I had left them behind back at that alley, I had to go get them,I needed them. Ciel and Sebastian looked at me strangely but I ingored them as I jumped out the window and ran, ran back to that place.

Ciel sighed as he said "That fool let's go after him Sebastian"

"Yes My Lord"Sebastian said before he picked him up disappeared ,vanishing into the night. I ran and ran,searching for that alley where they had foundt me in,I finally came acrossed it and I noticed my belongs sitting there untouched, I happiliy sighed and retrieved them, hugging on them for dear life.

"My My~ what beautiful red hair you have"

I turned to face a woman covered in red and a man with glasses and brown hair tied into a ponytail and covered in blood, I stared at the man something about him didn't sit right with me but he just smiled at me, I spoke "Who are you?"

They stared at me but said nothing, I reached for my skateboard but something flew past my head before i had a chance to pick it up.

"Why should I tell my name to a dead girl?"

"Girl?" My eyebrow twitched and my arua changed to dark and menacing as I smiled at them, Do I look like a girl to you or you blind or something,Im obviously a boy you bastards I said in my mind, i really wanted to trash this fools but instead I took a deep breath not noticing that the guy covered in blood chared right in front of me and tried to stab me with what looks like a chainsaw,but too bad for him i was quicker much quicker I ducked and kicked him away from me.

"Ouch!" the brown-haired man said, I saw his eyes widened as I appeared in front of him with one foot on the wall as I lean into him a little forcing him to look at me,as I grabbed his shirt by force and said "Im only gonna say this once I. AM. A. BOY, if you dare call me a girl again... I. WILL. KILL. YOU" I made two twin daggers appear out of thin and held on againist his neck. "I wont ask you again Who. Are. You?" I said with an evil smile and cold eyes that held an intent to kill.

"Kite!" I looked to my left to see who had called me only to be slapped by Ciel, My eyes were in shock it took me a few seconds to understand what just happened,I touched my face. When the hell did they get here and were they watching me this whole time but thats impossible I didnt sense their presence.

"Who told you can just run off by yourself!"

Ciel screamed and slapped me again but I didn't say anything I refused to move, no matter how much I wanted to strike him back but unfortunately I couldn't I was bounded by this stupid contract to protect him, the earing he now wears is proof that I am his servant and slave, I already knew at that moment that my fate was sealed.  
I bowed to him and said "Please forgive me my lord I went back to retrieve something that I had left behind"  
My body began to tremble and shake again I was afraid that he was going to hit me again but instead he sighed and ordered me to lift my head and without hesatition I did what I was told, just as Ciel was about to scold me for not paying attention Madam Red charged at him with a knife in her hands. I tackled Ciel to the ground shielding him to the blow, as it pierced through my back I ingored the pain and brought out my daggers again ready to fight off the attacker.  
Grelle's hair changed from brown to red and he smiled at me revealing his shark-like teeth, He came running towards me with his weapon in hand, I tightened my grip around my daggers but at the same time Madam Red advanced on trying to kill Ciel once move. I had no choice I once again pushed Ciel out of the way and took the blows from both of their weapons. At that moment I felt like i watched my life passed through my very eyes my eyes widened in shock as I saw my past replay in front of me, back to the day when my life ended.

* * *

_"FATHER HELP ME PLEASE FATHER" I cried desperatly as two men held me down againist my will, I saw him smirk and stare at me with eyes full of haterd and he just laughed at the tears that fell from my eyes_

_"So monsters can cry, your not my child your just a fool, a freak did you really think I would come to like a child like you, Crude people like you shouldn't have even existed, there should be a limit on how stupid one can be"_

_I watched the man who I once called my father who once ment the world to be, held up a knife and pierce it through my arms, I screamed in pain and struggled to get away_

_"Hold still or i'll mess up all dogs need to be marked by their master"_

_"NO STOP IT HURTS IT HURTS"_

_He slashed my face and licked the blood staind blade, he laughed and laughed as i contiuned to scream at the feeling of steel constestly stabbing me._

_"DIE DIE DIE DI..." Those were his final words as my hands stabbed right through his chest, I stared up at him with hollow eyes that defenseless little boy had died and been replaced with the devil himself, his ears and tail stood out proudly._

_"Your no longer needed " He leaned in and said then he pulled back his hand instantly ending the mans life, his comrades screamed in horror as they tried to run away but just like that cruel bastard they both suffered the same fate and I passed out right then and there._

_When I finally came to I was surround by dead bodies and I panicked not fully remembering what had happened all I remembered was being stabbed over and over again, I touch my chest but found no wound there it had been completely healed_

* * *

I stared in horror as part of my past had been revealed to the people who I didnt want to find out, I screamed in rage as I slashed at it.

Grell laughed at me and said "such a beautiful past to be surrounded by such beautiful red suits a gourgeous man like you"

I almosted puked at his words it was like they were an uncureable disease this guy takes creepy to so many levels, His words echoed in my mind and I shivered in horror.

"Dont worry Crude ill make your death beautiful"

My eye twitched at that name and I lost control, I was right in front of him in a second if it wasn't for Sebastian grabbing the knife I would have stabbed him in the head but instead I glared at him and said "Dont you ever call me by that name or else ill kill you...my name is Kite"

Madam Red had the her knife close to Ciel she could have killed him right then and their but instead she threw it away saying that she couldn't do it while hugging herself

"Your weak" Grell said as he stabbed her with his weapon

Ciel stared in horror with Sebastian by his side, I snapped once again and dashed towards Grell weapons in hand, he slashed at me knocking one of my daggers out of my hands. I flipped over him and grabbed my weapon as in landed in my hand, he tried to slash at me again but I backflipped over him, throwing my daggers in the air.  
They changed into duel blades and I grabbed them and blocked his attacked to cut me down with that death scyth of his, I laughed I was having way to much fun even though I was only toying with him. To me he was just pratice since I was starting get rusty I couldn't remember the last time I fought like this.  
I kicked on the ground and stomped on his body at the same time.

"Hahahaha not bad this is so much fun come on now dont let me get bored" I stabbed one of my swords into his shoulder and looked at Ciel and said "What do you want me to do my lord?"

"Kill him" Ciel ordered me. I smirked as I raised one of my swords to pierce his heart but something came flying at me and I back flipped over to Ciel and Sebastian with a huge smile on my face.  
"Please forgive this idiots actions ill make sure he recieves punishment"

"Who are you, seem strong are you here to help your friend" I said like a child jumping up and down for a piece of candy  
"My name is william and this fool is not my friend and I have no intentions in fighting you I only came to retrieve and punish the fool who went againist the rules now if you'll excuse me" He frowned and pushed up his glasses then he disappeared.

I pouted and said"Just when I was begining to have fun, its not evey day I get to come out and play how boring"

Ciel looked at me and said" who excatly are you" I smirked at him and said "I'm Kite just like he is me im sure you saw his past right? well after the foolish man stabbed him It awoken another side of him and that side was me I was always there protecting him but he refuses to aknowledge me fully thats why I can't come out to play much there's still pieces of his heart thats missing"

"What will happen once he finds them" Sebastian asked me

"I myself dont know the answer to that but I can tell you this as along as his life is in danger I will contiune to come out and play I play the role and his shield but even though I cant say for sure I have a feeling that once he find those pieces he will get stronger, we might even end up merging into so that he wont need me to take over his body he will have the strength to face it himself and ill just be his sword"

Ciel and Sebastian stared at the man before them who a huge smile

"Answer me this Earl will you become his strength and his will to live on or will you become poisonous to him and slowly break him down?"

* * *

**Let me just take the time to say sorry for all the mistakes and errors i made i never really reread before posting so uhm yea anyway i'd like to thank my wonderful beta...Half-breed vampire im glad that i have her helping me out i dont know what i would do without her Dx and also i'd like to thank kags123 for helping me think of some wonderful ideas you've both been such a great help to me *bows* thank you!**

**there might be a super secert chapter soon bet you cant guess what it is (; but anyway just so you know that was just a fragment of his past i have yet to reveal the whole truth of what happened mostly because i have yet to find the right words to explain it but anyway thank you too everyone who liked and favorited my story**

**Please read & review and if you have any questions ill be happy to answer them ^^**


	4. The Sulking Demon

**Hey guys sorry for taking to long to update my minor writer's block turned into a major writer's block and also i havent been able to get on the computer for awhile been too busy cleaning and taking care of my mother who calls me like every two minutes or so lol but anyway thanks again to the the people who favorited and followed this story i love you guys. oh and if i make a mistake(which i always do xP) then my bad and also any questions you may have feel free to pm them to me im not really good with words but ill do my best to answer them all. maybe in the next chapter ill have kite, ciel ,and sebastian answer all your questions (ill have to force kite too come out though xD) BUT ANYWAY ENOUGH WITH THAT,TIME TO PICK UP WHERE WE LEFT OFF SO ON WITH THE STORY PLEASE ENJOY *Winks***

**Please Review (:**

* * *

Chapter 3

The Earl ingored the demon's question and turned to Sebastian who was trying not to laugh for some reason

The red-headed demon just huffed and grabbed his skateboard and jumped on it

Kite put his hands in his jacket pockets and slightly turned his head to cast a mischievous grin at the two and said"let's have a little race, think you can keep up?"

Sebastian looked at Ciel and the amusement in his eyes, he smirked and said "try me"

The demon just laughed and said "first one back to the manor wins"

"And what do I get if we win?" Kite placed a finger on his chin, thinking of something but after a few seconds he got bored and said whatever you what"  
"Intersting and what do you get out of this?" He stared the young boy down before saying "You must not ask him about his past he's already tormented by it enough as it is"Ciel nodded and turned towards his butler"You must not lose" He smiled at him,showing his fangs and said "As you wish young master"His eyes flashed red and kite forced himself not to jump up and down in excitement"There is no rules anything goes you can use any means necessary,its alot more fun that way rules are just to boring" the demon said as he flew awayas if he had rockets on his skateboard,Sebastian smirked as he picked up Ciel and dashed after the scarlet color headed boy kite's inner demon did trickes on his skateboard,wondering if they were ever gonna keep up he was starting to get bored,he moved to the side and dodged as a knife flew at him.

He laughed and dodging more knives, his hands never leaving his jacket pockets,he whistled "good job catching up to me your faster than you look but you forget one thing,being a special kind of demon I can do things like this" He jumped up in the air with his skateboard, flying away from the silverware.

"Stop playing with him already sebastian and win this stupid race"Ciel ordered him,He chuckled and said "As you wish"

The red-head demon landed in front of Ciel's window and he just jumped inside and sat on the boy's desk and tsked as he realizied that he lost "Shit" was all he could say. He was excitied that there was actually someone faster than him but he was also pissed cause he always hated losing though he never really lost at anything before but what pissed him off the most is that he had to reveal parts of his past that was missing. "So not cool, just you wait i'll definitely beat you" He thought and scoffed when Sebastian smirked at him,His eyes mocking him, He glared at him wanting so bad to beat the butler to death. "Looks like someones a swore loser but enough of your pouting a win is a win so tell us what happened in kite's past to make him the way he is now" Ciel said  
"Am not and im not pouting"Kite's inner demon muttered and crossed his arms"whatever now spit it out already" He frowned and opened his mouth to say something but smiled instead as he realizied his fun has come to an end "Damn times up maybe some other time but before I go listen up cause ill only say this once butler this isnt over I will beat you" Sebastian just smiled his fake smile and said "we'll see about that" Kite blinked as he looked around confused, wondering what the hell happened and when the hell did he end up here. "Ah it seems he got away before he told us anything"  
"THAT STUPID DEMON HE WASTED HIS TIME SULKING HE WAS STALLING HE NEVER PLANNED ON TELLING US ANYTHING THAT DAMN BASTARD" The black-haired booy slammed his hands onto the desk.

"Uh...Uhm...what just happened"

They stared at him making him feel uncomfortable and even more confused than he already was, backed up a bit. "Should we just ask him ourselves Young master?"Sebastian whispered to Ciel who hummed~ and then said "He might not tell us hisself if only that bastard answered the question then, we wouldn't be in this mess" He sighed and placed his hands on this temples.

"Your curious about my past aren't you?"

* * *

**okay so uhm i know made this chapter short and for that i just want to say my bad it was totally not my intesion but it kind of just happened but anyhow i was planning on making the next chapter the special chappie but that wont probably happen until later on (btw another reason this chapter is so short is because i got lazy and also i couldnt think of anything else to write v.v) well~ its time for us to bid you a farewell but unfortunely its only me because kite went into hiding and ciel and sebastian is looking for him you know ukes like him are the shy type xD Shh~ dont tell him i said that or he'll kill me xP ANYWAYS BYE FOR NOW EVERYONE HOPE YOUR'LL LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT UPDATE I PROMISE ILL UPDATE SOON SO UNTIL THEN I BID YOU A ADIEU~**

**Please Review (:**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone this is not a chapter sorry i know your patiently waiting for the next chapter but unfortunely i have to delay the chapter a little while longer since its still in the process of being written and also i may have to go back and rewrite some of the chapters to make it fit with the story since a new idea came to me so his past is different from what i origanlly planned im terriably sorry but i promise you that you wont be waiting long and i know ive been keeping you all in suppense but this chapter will get really intersting his full past will be reavled so i hope you guys will like it cause its taking forever to write it may or may not be a really long chapter it depeneds on how the story will come out oh and also i know your aware of the rumors spreading out that the world is so called coming to an end to day(which is a load of crap)i mean how could you not when people are always posting about it but whatever anyway again im so sorry but im defienatly working on it its just taking forever but anyway until then i bid you a farewell


	6. The Truth

**Me:Hey guys sorry for the wait but anyway this story kinda took a mind of its own so i had to change some things so it would make sense and sorry again for the mistakes as you all know by now i always always seem to make them -_- oh and by the way i finally caught kite so he'll be able to answer any questions you might have *evil smile***

**Kite:LET ME GO YOU BASTARD**

**Me:*Ignores him***** thank you to aki-blood-dark-princess for following this story and adding it to your favorites and thank you S. Rune for reviewing and following this story as well and also thank you vabvioand for following this story as well you guys are awesome!**

**Ciel:Did you have to chain him to the wall?**

**Me:Of course that way he can't try to run and hide again do you know how troublesome it was to find him?**

**Kite:I SWEAR WHEN I GET FREE IM GONNA KILL YOU!**

**Me:SHUT UP FOR I GET YOU KNOW WHO TO COME AND TO RAPE YOU!**

**Kite:*stops talking and trembles* you sick bastard *mutters*  
**

**Me:what did you say!?*Glares and stalks over to him*  
**

**Kite:Ah! Nothing  
**

**Me:That's what I thought Good boy now Sebassy would you like to do the honor? *looks at Sebastian***

**Sebastian:* looks at me and sweat drops then clears his throat*black butler does not belong to her only the characters that are not mention in it and part of the story that is also not mention in it now enough said on with the story**

* * *

Chapter 4

Their eyes said it all,it made me frown and wonder why do they even care about what happened to me,they probably will end up laughing in my face that always seemed to happen to be,people would always pretend to care about me but in reality my past was some kind of sick humor to them.  
My frown grew even more as I imagined them laughing in my face"Maybe I should just kill them" I thought,but I was only trying to blind myself from the truth,The man who I loved like he was my own father was just a lie he was never who I thought he was, he wore a mask to hid his true nature but deep down I always knew something was wrong but I was afraid...I was afraid that I would lose everything once again.

"T-The scene from before was just a small portion of my past...I..." I stopped as I felt my body starting to shiver,tears trying to force their way out my eyes as I remembered that dreadful day" I was five when a man named Senkiri Asagi found me unconscious on the side of the road,if he hadn't found me I would have bleed to death and died,he brought me to his house and cared for me" I paused for a second,looking at them and wondering what was going on in their heads before I continued.

"When I finally came too I noticed I was in an unfamiliar house and as I tried to get up my wounds from that day acned and I lifted the covers,excepting to see blood but instead I saw that my wounds had been fully treated then he came in and I launched at him ready to break his neck,desperate to survive I thought this man might have been hired by the government to track me down and try to take my life but he wasn't,his eyes held worry and concern for me with no trace of deception but I was wrong at the time I couldn't see through his nice guy act and as the days went by I found myself finally being able to smile,I played with his two sons and thought of them as my little brothers,I was happy I finally knew what it meant to have a family but..."

I paused again and thought that maybe showing them would be easier but the thought of it happening all over again made me hesitate,I tightly gripped the place on my chest where I felt a sharp pain in as I remembered the two children of the man.

_Big brother!_

"I'm sorry...Aki...Dai...I'm so sorry I never should have..." I mumbled,I hated myself right now how... how could I have left them all by themselves they needed me and left them by their selves,My heart began to hurt and my eye cried tears while the other cried tears of blood._Kite...Kite...Kite...Help!_ I could hear their screams as I remember the day when everything fell apart where the moment of happiness died and had been replaced with despair,My hands covered my ears desperately trying to rid myself of the noises but they grew louder echoing in my ears.

"My little moment of peace fell apart on my fourteenth birthday...that man who I thought of as a father finally showed his true colors,he would beat the twins for no reason right in front of me...I didn't understand why he would beat his own children but it was right then and there when I realized that they shared no resemblance at all, just like me they were his adopted sons and without thinking I always threw myself in the line of fire every time,protecting them from the blows But soon the abuse got worse and he would always try to sexually harass them everyday and I always offered myself to him instead"I spoke softly as I slid to the floor,my mind went back to that day where my screams of pain and agony filled the whole house has he whipped me everyday until he got hard and forced himself down my throat.

"That man was a sick bastard who..." I shallowed hard and forced the words to come out "would chain me to a wall and beat me as some kind of twisted way to jerk off and so I began notice that it was getting harder and harder for me to speak and my body always would be covered in new scars each time and I even scrubbed and scrubbed in hot water,Hoping that everything would just burn off of my skin but to my dismay he started to leave his mark on my body and humiliate me in front of the twins, forcing them to watch and saying that this was cruelity was my punishment. I wonder how long will I have to suffer like this,Eventually he got tired of me and began to set his sights on Dai again but Aki was always there to protect him he even offered himself to him as well but I wouldn't allow him to suffer like I did so despite my exhaustion I forced myself to become a victim of his sick habits consistently telling myself that no matter I had to do I would protect them...the abuse went on for three years until one day I woke up to find him dead right beside me and Aki and Dai no where to be found...

" My voice became hoarse and my throat acned from sobs that tried to force their way out, I never once forgotten bout them, I even desperately searched for them day and night, trying to pick un traces and leads to the whereabouts but it seemed that they didn't wish to see me since they were always once step ahead of me.

"Where have you both gone?...Aki...Dai I can't help but wonder if this is all my fault, maybe if...if he knew would have found me that day then maybe you guys wouldn't have to be all alone again" I violently shook my head I knew that I was the reason why their happy lives was destoried if only we have never had met then things would never have turned out this way,how can can they ever forgive me I laughed a bit a demon like me asking for forgiveness is just plain funny besides everyone knows there is no such thing as heaven there is only hell there is no god this is only satan humanility is cruel but we demons are no different.

Ciel cleared his throat and said "didn't you say that you soon found out that they were adopted as well and that man was not who he appeared to be?" I nodded at him at began to stare him down it was obvious that I was confused even an idiot could tell but then my eyes widened as I remember something I overhead that bastard say and unknownly I said it out loud "He was responiable for the death of their mother and father he was hired by the government to capture their mother as a test subject and their father tried his best to protect them but was kiled in the process...But why go through so much trouble it doesnt make any sense wait could it be that their mother...wasn't human?"

Sebastian smirked and said "looks like the only way to find out is to ask them directly shall we take a little field trip young master?"

* * *

**A/N:***Again black butler does not belong to me just some of the story and characters my goal that seems to be getting hearder and harder to reach is at least right more that 4,000 words and also heres a little test for you guys lets see if anyone can guess what manga this is from(the part where Kite places an earring in Ciel's ear as proof of their contract) thats the only hint I will give you Pm me if you know what it is or review either one is fine well GOOD LUCK GUYS (;**

**Me:Sorry guys for taking so long to write this and ending it short but the story insisted to end itself here but guess what the truth has been revealed yay!~hoped you guys enjoyed it and remember if you have any questions pm me or leave a review oh yea and sorry for the short notice but instead of being from a different world hes from a different state (would have told you sooner but i didnt feel like going back and rewriting chapter one) and also Its a bit late to say this but MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!~well until next time all together guys 1...2...3...**

**Me,Ciel,Sebastian,and Kite:LATER GUYS THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

hey guys sorry to say but this is not a chapter I know your waiting on chapter five and all and im terriably sorry for the wait but once again im suffering from a huge writer's block DX  
I cant seem to think of anything i know it sucks right? im sure you guys are dieing for some action if you catch my drift *smirks*anyone wanna write chapter five for me im in a bit of a slump right now -.-  
well its partially kite's fault for being so diffcult his shyness may be cute but its also very much annoying  
he just keeps running and hiding from me and not to mention Ciel he maybe a cute kid but that guys a devil xD But seriously im in need of some ideas please someome please save me or i wont be able to reach my goal and the story would end and thats not want i want i would like at least twenty chapters before its completed DX okay time to cut this short pm me if you'd like to lend me a hand oh and dont forget the little test i gave you but then again i might cut yea some slack seeing as how i forgot the name of the manga -.- *coughs* anyways until next time guys i bid you all farewell (:

P.s. It might also be awhile before i update because instead of just writing one and uploading it ill try my best to write more than one chapter so i can update them all on the same day sorry .


	8. Chapter 8:another author's note xP

Hello my dears readers nightmare here i know you guys are still wanting for an update but unfortunely i am at a lost ...these past couple of days ive been desperately trying to come up with eye catching funny and sexy ideas but nothing would come to mind...although january 30 was my birthday so i took a little time off -_- i know such a lame excuse right? but anywho i keep reading my story and i feel pissed at if the first chapters suck compared to the last and of course i know i should go back and rewrite the damn thing but im just way to lazy for my own good...ugh i hate that about myself but instead of going back and rewriting everything which might take a life time instead ill make a short story to make things less confusing for you all i havent thought of a title yet but this one short will explain to you the forgotten pieces to kites past as well as his step brothers whereabouts and also have a guest oc that i promised a friend id make i decided to make her oc make his long awaited specail appreance although i havent thought of how to start it off but i defiantely will tell you more about kite oh heres a little heads up kite is a punk rocker and a skater he can play the gutiar and sing and he knows how to play the drums as well though he has never ever been in a band before but thas because hes shy and perfers to keep his talents hidden but his demon self is a differnt story hes the complete opposite of kite ...oh and if your wondering the reason behind kites true name is because he step father was a jerk though kite never knew the true meaning behind his name but his demon half does so anyways enough said i hope you all will look forward to the next update and the one shot that will come soon...ps..if anyone would like to rp just inbox me well until next time bye bye everyone and thank you to all that likes my story and who followed it you guys are the best (:


	9. The Twins

**Hey everyone nightmare here did ya miss me? Before we begin let me just point out some things First: the pairing will remain as undecided until further notice but but dont fret the pairing will reviel itself hopefully sometime soon...Second sorry for the late update ive been rping with one of my awesome reader and my new best friend DarkSecrets666 and she gave me some awesome ideas, kites eyes will be a dark emerald green to really bring out his blood red hair...third i really would like to post the rp we're still currently working on but i havent came up with a name for it yet so that will have to wait im sure you guys will fall madly in love with it but instead ill just post parts of it but the next time we rp ill defeintly post it and fourth id like to welcome my new readers thanks you and i really need your support so please leave reviews i would like to know what you think but thats about it so enjoy (:**

Chapter 5

"_Im broken please help me;  
The pieces all around I cant be found:  
I'm begging for mercy;  
The pain from this world;  
Will you set me free;  
Cause im falling so fats;  
I am falling so fast;  
My eyes look up and search;  
Trying to figure out my worth;  
But before I jump I scream;  
"Who will catch me"  
"You say..."  
"I will"_

Tears fell from his eyes as he sung softly, curled up in a ball. Kite snuck out of the manor so he could find a place to be alone and before he knew it, it had become a habit. Whenever he wanted to be alone, he would sneak out now so he could avoid being anywhere near Ciel. He needed a place to be by himself; he couldn't stay inside the manor because no matter where he hid, Sebastian always managed to find him whether it was dark or not. "Why can't they just leave me alone? I already told them I never want to go back to that place."

"Because it's the young master's wish but I don't understand why you of all people don't want to go discover the real reason they were in that house in the first place"

Kite jumped in surprise but he refused to look up he only tightened his grip "I won't go back no matter what," he said quietly.

"Do you not care for them anymore? Wasn't it you who wished to see them again? Or was that a lie? I guess nothing good ever comes from being near a monstrosity of the demon race."

Kite tackled Sebastian to the ground, gripping on his clothes as he glared at him "SHUT THE FUCK UP! DON'T ACT LIKE YOU KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT ME BECAUSE YOU DON'T! HOW COULD _YOU_ POSSIBLE UNDERSTAND WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH? AND LEAVE MY STEP BROTHERS' OUT OF THIS!" The elder said nothing as he just stared deep into the other's eyes as they glowed "If you ever say that again I swear I won't hesitate to kill you" Kite growled.

"Kill me? Ha. You can try but I won't be killed so easily" Sebastian smirked

"That's enough, Kite." Kite looked up to find Ciel staring out the window, Kite tsked before getting up.

Sebastian sighed as he dusted himself off and fixed his clothing, "It seems the young master is awake now"

Kite rolled his eyes, "No shit. Tell me something I don't know" he mumbled under his breath.

"Kite tomorrow we're going back to you old home maybe we can find some clues on the whereabouts of your step brothers." Kite opened his mouth to argue but Ciel silenced him "Sebastian take him back in his room be sure to lock it so he can't escape" Ciel yawned.  
"As you wish," Sebastian bowed. The red-headed demon hissed as Sebastian stalked over to him "Don't come any closer go away and leave me alone you stupid mutt go back to your master" The raven's eye twitched, he picked up Kite taking the struggling cat demon back to his room "Put me down idiot let go off me!" Kite struggled more kicking, biting and scratching like a wild animal, the elder demon tossed the other in his room and locked the door "Be good and wait in here its best you try and get some sleep " The raven called out from the other side of the room.  
"LET OUT!" The young cat demon yelled as he banged on the door, Sebastian chuckled, "Headstrong boy. Just like your mother"

"H-How...how do you know my mother? Not even I know who she is. Or what she looks like." Kite demanded, glaring at the elder demon with blazing eyes.

Sebastian smirked. "Because she was my sister," he replied before walking away. Kite Slid to the floor with his back against the door

"That's... that's impossible... Oh, gosh... please tell me this is just a cruel joke" he wrapped his arms around his legs and stayed that way for the rest of the night; curled up in a ball, afraid to move so much as an inch as the sun threatened to vanquish the darkness that surrounds him. The younger demon's ear twitched as he heard the door opening but he still refused to move "How long do you plan to stay like that?"  
Kite said nothing, hoping that they would go anyway and leave him be. "Sebastian, grab him," came the voice of the young Phantomhive. Kite quickly jumped up with daggers in both hands, pointing one against the elder's neck. "Don't come anywhere fucking near me! Uncle? Sure. I believe that like I believe pigs can fucking fly, you fucking liar."

"I don't tell lies" The raven said simply.

"If what you say is true then where were you then? Huh? And where was my so called mother? Hmm? Why _the fuck_ didn't you even once come to save me?" Kite hissed viciously.  
Sebastian let out a sigh. "I didn't know about you until about four years ago. Your mother ...my older sister ...eternity was getting a bit ...um... too much for her. She went insane and she had to be ...put down."  
"Then what of my father? And four years ago? How come you never searched for me when you did found out about me...Just How much do you know?" Kite glared.

"I was already busy with Ciel." Sebastian replied. "Your father was killed before your birth. He wasn't much of a loss. As for how much I know, I know just about everything."

"Then tell me ...tell me what my true name is...just who the hell am I... Crude can't be my real name because it's the dreadful name that cruel bastard gave me." The dark emerald eyed cat demon said, his body started to shake as he trembled

"You are Cain after your father, the true son of the first murder of mankind who became a demon with the blessing of Lucifer himself," Sebastian replied. "You are heir to his power." Kite's weapons disappeared as they fell from his hands

"This can't be real it just can't... I ... I'm ...a monstrosity. I really do bring nothing but bad luck to those who comes close to me... he was right it would have been best if I had died that night ... I can do nothing but cause pain for those closest to me." he stared at the ground with blank eyes, he didn't realize that Sebastian had picked him up already and carried him outside. "Where did you say you lived again?"  
"Japan," Kite replied softly. Before he could ask why, he was thrown inside a carriage, hitting his head on one of the seats. "Ouch! Hey! That hurt, you jerk! Just where the hell are you taking me?"  
"Japan" Ciel said as he stared at him, watching his every move.

"You guys are cruel, he said he didn't wish to go and yet you still forced him to" Both Kite and Ciel stared at the person who the mysterious voice belonged to, their eyes grew wide at the image that was sitting close to the younger looked a lot like Kite the only difference was his eyes; his eyes almost looked gold but they were yellow. "Um...who are you?"  
"You don't remember me, Cain. I was always there, protecting you from harms way. Whenever things became to much for you to handle, I was there. I endured it all in your place...you may call me Crude" he smirked.

"So your my other half huh? Don't call me that. My name is Kite and I won't call you by that name either. You... you can have my true name if you like..." Kite said as he stared out the window.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah "

Kite's other half frowned before saying "alright if that is your wish then ill accept it"

"So the sore loser is back huh? Why are you here?" said Ciel as he observed the other's movements.

Cain ignored Ciel's comment and turned his attention to his other half, "Listen Kite, you need to go back to Japan. You need to learn the truth about the twins; something they have never told you."

The young cat demon stared at his other half in shock "What do you mean by the truth about them?  
"As you already know, that man was not their real father but that's not all. That man's name was false. Senkiri Asagi was the name of their real father, his true name Taskashi Madaya. He stole their father's identity and erased their memory of him after he murdered Senkiri in cold blood. Though the twins do indeed have human characteristics, many would say they are demons because of the special powers they possess."

"So ...then ...what are they?"

Cain sighed, "That I do not know. Taskashi refused to tell me even though he knew his life depended on it. Apparently it's 'super top secret' but there maybe some hidden files somewhere in the house. Sadly, even I don't have all the answers. My only purpose here was to explain to you the reason why you must go back to that place no matter what. I know you don't want to but ... hear me out. He has information on the three of you. It was no accident he found you lying in the road that day. Kite, somewhere in those files might give you some type of clue to the others' whereabouts. I don't have long so try to understand. You must be strong. They are still in danger and they need your help. The government won't rest until they catch them and right now you're the only one who can save them"

The carriage grew silent, a few minutes went by before kite nodded, "Alright. If what you say is true then I'll go; I promised I would protect them no matter what and I intend to keep that promise. I'm the closest to the a family that they've got."

Cain smiled, "My time's up now until we meet again but, remember, I am always with you, watching over you and protecting you until the day comes when you no longer need me anymore. I looked forward to the day when you can finally stand proudly on your own two feet." Cain disappeared just before the carriage came to a halt.  
"Well what will you do now, Kite? Will you let everything he did for you in the past go in vain or well you stride yourself to grow stronger?" asked Ciel as he stared at him with amused eyes?

"Do I even need to answer that?" he said as he got out of the carriage, frowning as he looked up at the house that he once called home. Kite walked over to the dead body of the man who he once called a father. "You cruel, heartless, old man. You treated me with so much kindness that I thought I finally knew how it felt to finally have a family but your kindness was just an act; in truth you despised me and even sought out to rob me off my life...back then I would have gladly given it up but knowing Aki and Dai made my desire to live grow strong ...I wanted nothing more but to protect them with all of my power and I still do...rest in peace you miserable old fool."

"Even now I still don't get you, even after everything he put you through ... you tell him to rest in peace instead of burn in hell?" Sebastian said

"I may have just imagined it before but I could have swore I saw him cry before I pasted out and I know I should be hating his guts right now but I can't. I just feel sorry for him"  
"Your generosity knows no bounds. It seems you gained some human characteristics as well but that kindness of yours is poisonous ...it will slowly eat away at your insides."

Kite walked up the stairs and opened the door to his step father's room. He watched as both Ciel and Sebastian checked his room for any clues. "Maybe he left it on his computer or his...OF COURSE! HIS _PHONE_!" Kite ran down the steps and searched his step father's pockets for his cell phone "Aha found it let's have a look shall we?"  
Kite opened searched through his phone and found some files that catch his eyes "Shit there locked. I can't see them without a code," The cat demon tsked in frustration.  
"Do you have any clues to what his code might be?" He shook his head , his eyes never once leaving the phone even for a split second "No he won't tell me something like this let alone give me hints...I could be wrong about this but there was a book that he always read what was it called again?" Kite said softly. He walked over to the bookshelf searching through the books "If im not mistaken he used to read it to us...**Aishiteru.  
Daisuki dayo** was the name of it I think"

Both Sebastian and Ciel raised an eyebrow at the title "It means I Love You, Even now I don't undertsand why he held that book so dear to him I asked him about it a few times but his answer was always the same...he said it was his percious treasure, a keepseek"  
Kite picked up the book and looked at the cover. He stared intently at the title for what seemed like an hour. "What a second could the code be?..." He quickly typed in it and smirked "Bingo"  
Ciel and Sebastian stared at the other with a confused look on their face. "**Aishite-mo ii?* it means **May I love you?"  
Ciel looked like he was lost in thought "Aishite-mo ii? I don't get it" Kite smirked "Its simple look at the title closely"

Sebastian took the book from the red-headed demon "Now remove the r and the u from Aishiteru and what do you get?"  
Sebastian smirked "Aishite thats quite impression how did you figure that out?"

Kite laughed "You forget I was born here so naturally I learned it over time but it really wasn't all that diffcult when I took a closer look at the title but its no big deal im sure you could have done the same" he shrugged he really wasn't the bragging type,he turned his attention to his step father's phone, his eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open "T-This...building where have I seen it before?  
Ciel raised an eyebrow "What's the matter what about the building?" Sebastian observed his nephew quietly "OF COURSE NOW I REMEMBER THAT WAS THE VACATION HOUSE THAT WE USE TO VISIT IN THE SUMMER...could they have gone there?"  
They sighed as they stared at the demon who was in his own little world, obvious to anything and everything around him. Kite knew that there was a slight chance since its been years since they last been there,even if Taskashi was still alive he would never go back to that house.  
"There might be a slim chance that they have gone there and if that's true they may have already left as well" Sebastian said

Kite thought it over for a moment and said "I'm willing to take that chance no matter what I will find them" the red-headed cat demon's eyes held a bright fire in them, shining with determination, he came this far, there was no way he was gonna back down now  
Sebastian smirked "Then lets go visit the house" Ciel and Kite both nodded. They left th house that once belonged to a cruel man,taking his phone along with them as they made their way to the vacation house. Kite stopped "Something isn't right" He jumped on the roof, he gasped as he saw two familair figures run out the house.  
"I WONT LET YOU!"

"Dai you idiot why did you do something so reckless!"One of the figures shouted "But Nii-chan they were about to..."

"So you finally came out to play huh it's about time I was getting tired of waiting"  
"Thats no excuse Dai its too dangerous to be out here" Aki yelled "Nii-chan im not a little kid I can take care of myself" Dai yelled back "Stop trying to be tough we both know im the better fighter"  
"But im smarter than you I wont make the dumb mistakes you did"

"Oh the one time I slip up and it follows me for life" the twins agrued completely forgetting that there were other people there, Kite sweat dropped as he silently watched the duo.  
"Shouldn't you go down and stop the two?,their completely turning their backs to the soliders"

"Oi how long are you planning on ingoring us?" one of the soliders said  
The twins looked at the strangers and said "Hmmm? who the hell are you again?" "Why you little brats show your elders some respect"  
Aki scoffed "Go away I wont waste my time fighting some old geezers"  
"You fucking brat this is excatly why I hate kids" Aki shrugged and said "I really couldn't care less"  
"Capture them"

Just as Kite was about to jump in and save them a women jumped in front of the soliders way "You can't be serious right? you would use force against two little kids?"  
"Get out of the way Amy" she shook her head, refusing to move "Calm down and let me talk to them"  
"But our orders were to.."  
"Be silent I know what our orders were, you dont have to remind me but I wont sit still and allow you too harm these boys, I wont allow you to lay a finger on them"

Aki snickered quietly behind the woman "Pfft how amusing" Dai put his hands over his brother's mouth "Nii-chan shush"  
"What's so funny brat?" one of the officers said as he glared at him. Aki grinned "oh Im so scared pfft as if how pathetic hahaha cant... laughing my sides hurts so much" he bursted out laughing."enough already brother cut it out your only making them even madder" said dai as he elbowed his twin brother in the ribs  
"Ouch you didn't have to hit me"

Amy coughed and clapped her hands "That's enough ladies break it up" Kite glared at her while Dai Just stared at her. "Hey Dai can I kill her too?" he said as his eyes narrowed "No way your horrible trying to abuse a fragile woman" The elder twin scoffed "fragile my ass" one of the soliders mumbled under his breath but jumped as he felt her icy cold glare on him.  
"To get Nii-chan this worked up, you really are an intersting lady miss" Amy winked "thanks for the complaint sweetie" The elder twin winched in disgust he walked in front of Dai with his hands in his jacket pockets,blocking him from the woman's view."What do you people want? hurry up and get lost and I just might let you live" he stared at them with a murderous intent that amde some soliders take a step back in fear.

Amy sighed "You shouldn't make such a face it ruins your cute features"  
"Do I look like a doll to you?" he replied. his voice more deadly than calm, he flexed his fingers trying to surpessed the urge to kill the woman and everyone else  
"Enough brother stop being rude to the nice onee-chan" Amy giggled at his words "Aww so cute I wish I had a little brother like you, your so adorable,so innocent"  
"Ha! Innocent my ass, you should see him when hes mad" Aki said under his breath  
Dai smiled and swiftly slapped him on the back of his head "Damn it Dai stop hitting me,are you trying to pick a fight with me?"  
"Yeah right even if I was there was no way I'd lose to a childish hot-head kid like you" Dai said "Kid? your yonger than me you-know-it-all"  
"Sometimes I doubt that an idiot like you is the older twin"

"The fuck you mood-swing bastard who are you and what did you do with my little brother?" The younger twin sighed,ingoring his idiot brother's ranting.  
"Now really isn't the time for this brother"  
"Don't change the subject im not done with you yet!"  
Dai sighed again, tuning his brother out "Will you shut up already your giving me a headacne"  
"STOP INGORING US YOU STUPID BRATS!"  
One of the officers pushed Amy out of the way as he pointed the gun towards them and pulled the tigger. But before the bullet reached them something deflected the bullet "If you want them then your gonna have to go through me first"  
"C...Crude nii-chan?" Kite tilted his head back a little to stare at the two,he gave them a warm smile "My name is Kite now but anyway stay back ill protect you I promise"

"B...But why...why are you here?" Dai said softly. "I think explaintions should wait until a little later on don'tcha think?" Sebastian stepped out of the shadows and stood right beside his nephew "What should we do? should we kill them?" Kite's eyes narrowed "Leave them to me Ill take care of them" Kite brought out his daggers "I won't forgive anyone who tries to harm my precoius little brothers" Kite licked one of his daggers "Well then shall we get started?"

* * *

**YAY FINALLY ITS FINALLY FINSHED I FEEL AWESOME! though i would have like to updated sooner but unfortunenatly because of my writer's block I was milked dry of ideas for a while LOL LAME RIGHT XD but it was really fun writing this chapter i think it even made me cry a bit I'd hate to spoil it for you guys but i can definitely say the story is getting better now time...Part of this chapter actually belonged to different story i made its called binding destiny in fact Aki,Amy, Dai originally came from that story but I stopped working on it long ago so I decieded to combine the two into one so hopefully you guys will like it please be sure to lend me your support it will give me the will to keep writing oh and I FINALLY REACHED MY GOAL YAY IM SO HAPPY XD oh and the song i use is called falling by kayla hang its really good if you havent heard it but anyways bye bye guys until next time R & R**


	10. United At Last

**Konnichi wa my fellow readers im sure your tired of me saying this by now but forgive me for all the mistakes as you all know by now -_-  
Arigato gozaimasu for all the new favorited my story it really means alot to me just knowing that you guys like it even though i tend to break my promise once again sorry *bows***

* * *

**_Kite's epic point of view_**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Who the hell are you? This has nothing to do with you so you should leave while you still have your life boy"  
I stared at him with a bored expression on my face "And what if I say no"  
"Then you'd leave me no choice but to kill you"  
I snickered "Let's see what you got but are you sure you want to go againist me? I can't grauntee that you would walk away from here...alive"  
That same solider who tried to murder my step brothers pointed his gun towards me, I had to admit the fool had guts, it made me want to kill him even more.  
He pulled the tigger. I could have easily dodged it but in fear of it hitting Aki or Dai I blocked it with one of my daggers. I yawned "Is that the best you can do? pretty patheic if you ask me, how about I be nice and give you a handicap?"

I made my weapons vanish into thin air and shoved my hands in my pockets "If you can mange one hit on me i'll do whatever you want but if you cant...you leave my brothers alone or else I will be forced to kill you,you can use any weapon you please" I laughed quietly as he gave me a weird look "Are you fucking insane?" I snickered "maybe a little"  
"Kite don't do it,your gonna get yourself killed" the twins yelled. I placed my index finger on my lips and winked at them "Just leave them to onii-chan I'll get rid of these pests for you so just wait and have faith in me. hey sebastian be sure to protect them from any bullets okay?" He nodded at me and I mouthed a thank you before walking closer the the solider "Ready when you are" I smiled knowing that will only piss him off more. He tried to shot me but I easily dodged it like it was nothing"Come on you can do better than that can't you? Geez your so weak what happened to all that talk about killing me huh?" I stepped closer and closer until I was right in his face  
"What's wrong all bark no bite?" I smirked. I laughed at the fear shown on his face "Don't tell me your scared now? here's the perfect chance to shoot me with that ugly gun of yours"  
"Are you sure...your a guy?" he said, _Did i just hear him wrong?_"whatdid you just say? I didn't quite catch that" The solider looked me straight in the eyes. _I-Is he blushing? Gross!_ "I asked you if your really a guy you look more like a woman to me"  
I smiled and kneed him in the stomach watching him fall down to the ground, then i stompped on his back "Let make one thing clear: .Not. " I said in a dangerously low voice, this bastard was just asking for an ass whooping he must have been blind or something cause im clearly a guy. "You must be joking your so feminine and pretty you even look fragile"the solider coughed. I kept my fake smile on my face as kicked the crap out of him "disgusting you must not understand your place yet or the differnece in our strengths so allow me to show you" I stepped on his leg applying force until it crack and he screamed in pain. I had a huge grin on my face as I stared at the man with cold eyes "Call me a woman again and go near my brothers again I promise you that you will not live to see another day got it?"  
He nodded and I kicked him towards his friends "Scram and take that trash with you you got ten seconds to disappear my sight or you die" I watched as they grabbed the guy and ran off like cowards with their tail between their legs. I sighed "Waste of my time but thatsthe last time their'll ever bother you again" I said with a smile as i turn back towards my little brothers,dusting off my hands. Big mistake cause as soon as i turn aroung they tackled me to the ground.

"Ouch hey easy what's gotten into you guys?!" they both stared at me then pulled my ears "Ow ow ow ow ow ouch stop that hurts their real you know quit it!"  
"You idiot are you crazy he could have shot you!" as they continued to pull on my sensetive ears "ouch I knew he wouldn't whenever people see me they get so scared cut it out that really hurts!" they finally let go after awhile and a rubbed my poor abused ears "stupid how could you be so reckless?"  
"That's a nice what to thank someone geez you guys are evil and stop with all the insults already how about a thank you?"  
They sighed and looked away from me "Come on don't you trust me anymore I could have easily dodged if he did pull the trigger at least show me some respect im still your older brother and you should know by now i'll always risk my life to protect you" I smiled and pulled them both into a tight hug "Onii...chan" they said as they returned the hug it made me chuckle as i felt drops of water touch my skin "Hey now no crying everything is fine now big brother is here so dry your eyes if you get scared just take hold of my hand i'll protect you from the nightmares I promise"

* * *

**I watched you walk away from me with eyes stained with tears, I keep trying to run after you but the closer I get to you the farther away from me you are, I reach out my hands to you but you just to far out of my grasp, I keep screaming out your name hoping that you would turn arounf and see me and I begin to wonder why wont you wait for me...**

* * *

They just keep crying so instead of telling them to stop again this time I licked the tears from their eyes "there much better there's no reason to cry anymore your no longer alone you have me now" I smiled softly at them, they just stared at me so I cleared my throat "mind letting me up now?" they nodded and stood up holding out their hands to me to help me up it made me smile and I gladly took their hands. After they helped me up I dusted myself off and walked over to Ciel "My lord may they stay with us? please they have no where else to go and im all they have left" I bowed and begged him. He stared at them and thought it over for a moment before giving them permission to stay with me at the manor "Thank you young master i promise i'll keep them out of trouble" he shook his hand at me "come on im tired let's return"  
"as you wish" I carried Dai and Aki while Sebastian carried Ciel. It didn't take us long to get back to the manor once we was inside I took my step brothers to my room while Sebastian took Ciel to his. I noticed that they both had fell fast asleep so I laid them on the bed and made a move to leave but they grabbed my shirt and begged me not to leave them all alone I smiled and laid in between them and watched as they shifted closer to me, I began to sing them a lullabay to help put them at ease. At first it didn't seem to be working cause they tightened their hold on me but they soon relax and I smiled "Don't worry I won't ever leave you guys alone ever again I swear" I whispered before planting a kiss on both of their foreheads eagering a soft smile from them.  
"Share with me the blankets that your wrapped in cause its cold outside its cold outside~  
Share with me the secrets that keep in because its cold inside its cold inside~  
And your slow shaking finger tips show that your scared like me so let's pretend we're alone~  
And I know you may be scared and I know we're unprepared but I dont care~  
Tell me tell me what makes you think that you are invincable~  
I can see it in your eyes that your so sure please dont tell me that im the only one that vulnerable impossible~"  
I sung quietly being careful not to wake them up since they lookd like they havent slept in days they were so pale it saddened me that I wasn't there to protect them like I promised before but this time I won't make that same mistake I swore to myself that I would not fail in protecting them

* * *

**You were pulled in by the waves of loneliness,  
And it slowly consumed your body  
You despartely cried out for help but no one even bothered to come save you  
You were left stranded and left for dead  
You were sinking deeper and deeper into your own quicksand  
Sinking in a deeper inescapeable trap everytime  
You've been beaten by the harsh winds of haterd  
You became a lifeless living doll  
Forever lost at sea and hated by everything that crossed pathes with you  
You were forever lost inside your own mind  
You screamed and begged for help but still no one came**

* * *

**Hey everyone sorry for the extremely late update but ive been extremely busy lately and plus I couldnt think of any thing to write, yes yes i know its a short chapter but thats all i could do for the time being. the song i used is called vulnerable by secondhand sernade I hope you enjoyed this update and my poems i added for this chapter the first one is called fear of losing you and the second is the sea of loneiliness.  
****Disclaimer! no matter how much I wish for it black butler does not belong to me just kite and the other names not mentioned in the series well until next time bye bye~ *smiles and waves***


End file.
